<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartstrings by Fantasy_Addict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320354">Heartstrings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict'>Fantasy_Addict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soul Mates [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Presents, Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:49:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time!</p><p>(Read Souls first, or this won't make much sense!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soul Mates [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heartstrings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith rubbed the sleep from his eyes, letting out a tired sigh. He was snuggled up with Lance in bed, Lance's arm around his waist. Keith burrowed into his bonded's warmth, not ready to get up and face the world. He could feel through the bond that Lance was waking up slowly. Keith carefully turned to face him.</p><p>"Morning," he whispered. Lance slowly blinked his ocean blue eyes open.</p><p>"Morning, love," he mumbled. He pulled Keith closer, causing the boy to giggle.</p><p>"We should probably go get breakfast," Keith said, playing with Lance's hair lightly. Lance groaned.</p><p>"Always an early riser," he grumbled, lacking any heat. Keith smiled, then disentangled himself from Lance and got up.</p><p>"I think that was one of the better night's sleep I got," Keith said. He still had nightmares, but last night, he only remembered having one or two, compared to the five a night he used to have.</p><p>"Yeah, but you still get them," Lance said, stretching. Keith could feel a pulse of comfort come from Lance over the bond. It had been a month or so since they had left Tyranny. Keith sometimes wondered if he should have asked Kaaliee more about how bonds work.</p><p>"Quit thinking so loud," Lance teased, coming to hug Keith from behind. Keith hummed.</p><p>"I love you," Keith said.</p><p>"Love you too, babe," Lance said, pecking Keith on the cheek.</p><p>A few minutes later, both of them walked down to the kitchen, where their friends were already eating.</p><p>"Looks like the lovebirds are finally awake," Pidge said. Lance stuck his tongue out at her, while Keith just rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Hey, you know what's coming up in two days?" Hunk asked as Lance and Keith sat down.</p><p>"No, what?" Lance asked.</p><p>"It's Christmas!" Hunk said excitedly. Keith's eyes lit up.</p><p>"Really?" he said. "I haven't had a real Christmas since my dad died." Lance could feel Keith's fondness at the memory and excitement of spending Christmas with his friends.</p><p>"Well then we'll have to make this one of the best ever!" Lance declared.</p><p>"Space mall?" Pidge asked.</p><p>"Space mall," Hunk confirmed.</p><p>"Better ask Allura first," Shiro chimed in. "Because I don't think any of us can power a wormhole."</p><p>"Got us there, Shiro," Pidge said.</p><p>"We should make Christmas lists!" Lance said.</p><p>"Good idea!" Hunk said. "I'll go get some paper and pens!"</p><p>"I'll go ask Allura about the space mall," Pidge said. Both Paladins got up and left to do their respective tasks.</p><p>"Have you really not celebrated Christmas since your dad?" Shiro asked Keith. The boy in question shook his head. "You should have said something. Adam and I would have celebrated with you."</p><p>"That's okay," Keith said. "I wasn't much of a people person then."</p><p>"You still aren't a people person," Lance joked. Keith elbowed him in the ribs for that.</p><p>"I'm getting better," he grumped, causing Lance to laugh, and send a thread of apology through the bond. Keith's ruffled feathers smoothed out at that.</p><p>"Here we go!" Hunk said, rushing in with some paper and pens. "I already gave some to Pidge, Coran and Allura."</p><p>"Thanks!" Lance said, taking paper and pens for both him and Keith. Shiro took the last from Hunk. "Anything come to mind right away?" he asked Keith.</p><p>"I'm….not really sure," Keith said. "For starters, we don't really know what we can find in space, and I haven't really needed much before."</p><p>"You'll think of something," Lance said, kissing Keith's temple. Keith nodded, staring at his paper intently. He truly had no idea what to write down. He sighed quietly. Maybe he would think of something later.</p><p>*****</p><p>"I know what I'm getting Keith," Lance said. He was with Hunk in Yellow's hangar, the two of them just hanging out.</p><p>"What?" Hunk asked.</p><p>"A weighted blanket," Lance said. "He still has nightmares, as while I'm able to help, I don't feel like it's enough."</p><p>"That's a great idea Lance!" Hunk said. "I'm sure he'll love it!"</p><p>"Thank bud," Lance said smiling.</p><p>Meanwhile, in Shiro's room, Keith was having a similar discussion.</p><p>"Well, what do you think Lance would like?" Shiro asked.</p><p>"I don't know," Keith said. "He wrote a few things down, but he told me they were more ideas than things we actually wants."</p><p>"What about something like those bracelets?" Shiro nodded to Keith's wrist. Keith had been twisting around his bind bracelet, something he and Lance hadn't taken off once.</p><p>"Like…. jewelery?" Keith asked. "Would he like that?"</p><p>"He's your boyfriend, you tell me," Shiro said with a smirk. Keith shoved his shoulder playfully.</p><p>"Yeah yeah," he said, standing. "Thanks for the advice."</p><p>"Anytime," Shiro said.</p><p>*****</p><p>Lance was too giddy to keep the feeling out of the bond. Keith kept giving him weird looks, but Lance refused to let Keith know why he was so excited.</p><p>"I wonder if Alteans had something like mistletoe?" Lance wondered. They were just coming back from the space mall, everyone being careful to hide their purchases from one another.</p><p>"I wouldn't trust you with mistletoe if they did," Pidge said beside Lance.</p><p>"Excuse?!" Landed said with mock offence. "Why not?"</p><p>"You would probably drag Keith underneath it and make-out with him like you two were wild animals," Pidge said. Keith's face burst into flame.</p><p>"Don't give him ideas, Pidge," he warned. Lance smirked.</p><p>"Too late, love," he said mischievously. Keith groaned.</p><p>"Look what you've done," Pidge said. The girl laughed.</p><p>"I'm sure the thought was already there," she said.</p><p>*****</p><p>Today was the day. Christmas Day. The Paladins had decorated the main hall of the castle, much to Coran and Allura's amusement. Apparently on Altea, they just gave gifts to loved ones on the day and left it at that. Nothing fancy, just genuine kindness. Keith liked that idea, so he insisted they don't go overboard with the decorations.</p><p>However Lance did find some mistletoe and did make-out with Keith for a good five minutes, much to Keith's delight and Pidge's disgust.</p><p>Keith was very excited to have Lance open his gift. He watched as the others opened their own gifts.</p><p>Hunk got some new tools, a new headband/scarf thing, and new gloves.</p><p>Pidge got a hair clip (from Allura, who wanted to participate a bit), new flash drives, and a handmade sweater (from Hunk, which Keith thought was impressive).</p><p>Shiro had gotten an alien book on prosthetics, some sunglasses (from Keith, who thought it would be hilarious to see Shiro wearing them) and mascara, which seemed odd to Keith, but Shiro looked really excited about that.</p><p>Keith had gotten a new knife, and new gloves, while Lance had gotten some new facemasks and new slippers.</p><p>Finally, both boys had just their gifts to each other to open.</p><p>"You first," Lance said, handing Keith a fairly large and very heavy box. Keith raised an eyebrow, opening the box.</p><p>"Is this a weighted blanket?" he asked, pulling it out to see it better.</p><p>"Yeah," Lance said. "To help with your nightmares." Keith sent a wave of love at Lance over the bond.</p><p>"I love it," he said. Then, he picked up a small box and handed it to Lance. "Here."</p><p>"What's this?" Lance asked, taking it.</p><p>"Just open it," Keith said. Shiro gave him a knowing look. Lance lifted the lid from the box. Inside was a necklace with a silver locket. Lance gasped and opened the locket, eyes filling with tears. On one side was a picture of Keith and on the other side was a picture of himself.</p><p>"Keith-" Lance started.</p><p>"Turn it over," Keith interrupted. Lance closed the locket and looked at the back.</p><p>Engraved in the metal were the words "Forever and Always".</p><p>Lance couldn't stop the tears and lunged at Keith, hugging him tightly.</p><p>"I love you so much," Lance said. Keith hugged back.</p><p>"I love you too," he said. Both boys could feel the overwhelming love shared between them.</p><p>"You two are such saps," Pidge said. "But I'll let it slide this once since it's Christmas." Lance laughed.</p><p>"Thanks, Pidgey," he said. He pulled back to give Keith a sweet kiss.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Keith," Lance said.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Lance," Keith said smiling.</p><p>Best Christmas ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, this does mean I'm planning a sequal to Souls.😉 But not for a bit. Gotta finish some other works first.😅</p><p>D'aw, wasn't that CUTE?❤️💙🎄 Merry Christmas guys, hope you enjoyed this fluff.😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>